User blog:Catfishperson/Some just-for-fun polls.
After my latest poll-related blog post, I figured we needed some light, fun get-to-no-you kind of polls. If you think of any in that I haven't thought of yet, comment them, and I will add them. I understand that I didn't add every possible option for most categories, (your favorite food is a great example), so please vote for the option that is most accurate, if you hate every option, you don't have to vote. Remember that all of this is in fullest confidentiality, even if I or anyone else wanted to see who voted what, they couldn't. However you are welcome to post your results in the comments if you like. And please vote honestly. Thats it. What is your favorite color? I didn't add any of the more obscure colors, because there'd be to many. Red Blue Yellow Purple Orange Green Black White Brown Grey Pink Gold Silver Bronze How many siblings do you have? 0 1 2 3 4 5 5< Do you identify as male or female? Male Female What is your favorite food? Pizza Hot dogs Hamburgers Salad Pasta (of some sort) Chicken Pancakes or waffles Yogurt Cereal Potatoes (of any variety) Soup Bread Apples Bananas Oranges Burritos Potstickers Bacon Eggs (Of any variety) Beans What is your favorite dessert? Pie Cake Cupcakes Ice Cream (Milkshakes count as ice cream) Soda Candy Cookies Chocolate (like normal Hershy Chocolate bars or Chocolate chips) Marshmallows What is your favorite drink? Water Milk Soda Juice (Any kind) Coffee Tea Smoothie Lemonade What is your favorite sport? Soccer (For all you Europeans out there, soccer) Basketball Baseball American football Running Frisbee Dodgeball Hockey Volleyball Tennis Golf Lacrosse Rugby I hate exercise What is your favorite school subject? Math Science History Language arts (includes debate) Secondary Language (or third, or forth...) Art Band or Orchestra P.E Computers What is your least favorite school subject? Math Science History Language arts (includes debate) Secondary Language (or third, or forth...) Art Band or Orchestra P.E Computers How old are you? >8 9-10 11-12 13-14 15-16 17-18 19-20 21-24 25-30 30< I have read a number of books throughout Elementary, Middle, and 9th grade so far (I am convinced that I am the only kid at my school who still reads in their free time.) These are some of my favorites. I understand that I have likely not included your favorite, but if I didn't, it means I haven't read it, and if I were to add it, it would reset all data. So please vote which of the options provided you like best. Which is your favorite? The Secret Series Nine Princes in Amber series Green Eggs and Ham, (or something else be Dr. Sues). Aliens ate my Homework Something by Rick Rioradon Harry Potter Captain Underpants! Ranger's Apprentice Maximum Ride The Nediad Malice/Havoc Tolkien Stuff Eragon/Inheritance cycle The Glass Throne Ender's Game Game of Thrones The Knife of never letting go/Chaos Walking Hunger Games Gregor the Overlander Alcatraz vs. the Evil Librarians Wille and Grandpa's Creature Features The Mysterious Benedict Society Narnia stuff The Golden Compass Dune World War Z (I actually hated this, and only read it as a challenge from on of my friends in 6th grade.) To Kill a Mocking Bird (I didn't like this that much either. Vote here if you like that kind of thing.) What country do you live in? (I only added the top 20 most popuated countries) Murica China India Indonesia Brazil Pakistan Nigeria Bangladesh Russia Japan Mexico Philippines Ethiopia Vietnam Egypt Turkey Germany Iran Congo Thailand England Somewhere else What is your favorite type of vertebrate? Mammals Birds Fish Reptiles Amphibians Dinosaurs What is your favorite game? Chess Checkers Monopoly Risk Candayland (Or some other game that is based entirly off of luck) Poker Hearts Settlers of Catan (Or one of the variations) Stratigo Ticket to Ride Battleship What is your favorite pet type? Dog Cat Snake Lizard (Bearded Dragons or other) Fish (any kind) Bird (parrots, parakeets etc) Turtle Rodent (Hamster, Guinea pig etc.) Arthropod (Scorpion, Tarantula etc) Bunny Hedge hog Pig Chicken (Or Ducks) Do you generally play as good or evil in the mod? Good Evil Both about equally Pacifist What character from the Fellowship would you be? Frodo Sam Merry Pippin Aragorn Boromir Legolas Gimli Ganadlf What letter does your real name start with A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z What color is your hair? Black Brown Blonde Red Grey/White Dyed a different color Have you read the "Silmarillion?" Yes No Have you read the "Lord of the Rings?" Yes No Have you read "the Hobbit?" Yes No Category:Blog posts